kymfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable KnowYourMeme Users
Image 1: Edit of art photo with faces of KnowYourMeme users, from left to right, RandomMan, Spiderbyte, Don, Kym-tan (meme not a user), Jacob, Epyc Wyn, PatrickBateman96, Particle Mare, Captain Blubber, Mistress Fortune, Emperor Palpitoad, and Pachirisu. Notable KnowYourMeme Users, often referred to as the KYMtheon in the forums of KnowYourMeme, are users, mods, and admins who have done something notable in relation to the website KnowYourMeme. All admins, mods, and users listed in order of their fame's/notoriety's magnitude. Deactivated and inactive admins and mods in the respective Admins and Mods sections. Banned admins and mods in the Banned Users section. Information regarding doxed info omitted out of respect for human decency and to deter harassment. Admins Image 2a: Animated gif of recolored edit of dancing scene from popular Japanese animation ME!ME!ME! with faces of KnowYourMeme admins, from left to right, Ari Spool, Brad Kim, and Don Caldwell. All KnowYourMeme admins are notable, but the most notable among them is unquestionably Don Caldwell who has gained a 'Meme God' style of persona glorified and mythologized throughout the KnowYourMeme website and forums. Other particularly iconic admins have included Brad, Amanda, and Adam. All the female admins are no longer admins. * Don Caldwell ** Profile: https://knowyourmeme.com/users/don--22 ** Head administrator of KnowYourMeme ** Main actor in the KnowYourMeme videos on memes ** Tons of memes of him as a Meme God who promotes controversies and romantically interacts with KYM-Tan * Matt Schimkowitz Image 2b: Comment by Sirick on KnowYourMeme article by Matt linked to here: https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/events/apex-legends-blackface-cosplay-controversy. ** Profile: https://knowyourmeme.com/users/matt--61 ** Notorious for far-left articles on politics/events, in addition to articles often forcing memes ** Makes a notable amount of news articles for the site Image 2c: Image posted in RationalWiki KYM comments. ** Front-paged the RationalWiki despite it being an old article, and provided a positive summary of the wiki on KnowYourMeme's front page, in addition to the article itself positively reviewing the site in spite of its far-left biases. *** Users called for Matt to be fired for this after a long string of previous far-left posts on the website: https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/sites/rationalwiki#comments * Brad Kim ** Profile: https://knowyourmeme.com/users/brad--12 ** Made the most downvoted post and original post in the KnowYourMeme forums at -284 karma as of October 26th, 2018; link here: https://knowyourmeme.com/forums/announcements/topics/54135-whitelist-us-on-ad-blocker *** Posted in that downvoted post, a ghostly meme parody of Epyc Wynn's KnowYourMeme Picardia Ball meme with slightly different color scheme and font **** The original version of the KnowYourMeme Picardia Ball ironically was criticizing KnowYourMeme for using intrusive advertising in the first-place **** Led to both Epyc Wynn's KnowYourMeme Picardia variant and Brad Kim's Ghostly KnowYourMeme Picardia variant becoming well-known in-memes of the site **** Epyc's original variant was posted on page 3 of the aforementioned thread *** This post was downvoted because it was justifying a heavily disliked intrusive "whitelist us" pop-up ad that was on KnowYourMeme for about a month * Ari Spool ** Profile: https://knowyourmeme.com/users/ari-spool * Amanda B. ** Profile: https://knowyourmeme.com/users/amanda-b--3 ** Went on to have a well-known career working at Tumblr * Adam Image 2c: Alex Holowka comments by Adam linked to here: ''https://knowyourmeme.com/comments/5196715 ''Image 2d: KYM post showing screenshot of reply to user Nedhitis ''https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1581643-knowyourmeme ** Profile: https://knowyourmeme.com/users/adam--31 ** In the Alec Holowka Sexual Abuse Allegations comments section, he sided with Zoe Quinn after Alec Holowka committed suicide, triggering mass downvotes and retorts from the userbase ** In a reply to user Nedhitis' staff critique which gained 250+ upvotes, he responded with a "GONNA CRY? GONNA PISS YOUR PANTS MAYBE? MAYBE SHIT AND CUM?" meme showing Mario character Toad with long legs. A screenshot of this interaction received 12k+ views and 100+ upvotes as of Sep. 24th, 2019. ** Adaministrator of KnowYourMeme ** Viewed by the users as the most egotistic admin * '''James' ** Profile: https://knowyourmeme.com/users/james--11 ** Does site coding and fixes bugs; mainly found in the Maintenance sub-section of the forums Mods Image 3: Edit of a Futurama scene with user RandomMan's profile pic edited over Hermes, looking down at users Don, Jacob, Captain Blubber, and one other. Relates to when RandomMan said he will quit KnowYourMeme if Epyc Wynn is not banned, which RandomMan temporarily did via a deactivation. Of the KnowYourMeme mods, the most noted one is usually RandomMan, followed closely by Captain Blubber, Jacob, ParticleMare, Twenty-One, and Blue Screen of Death. During the 'Epyc Wynn Saga,' some mods headed by RandomMan formed a coalition threatening to quit and this likely contributed to Don Caldwell allowing Epyc Wynn to be banned. This revealed a unity and notable power level from the KnowYourMeme mods. * RandomMan ** Viewed by other mods as their unspoken leader *** Also viewed by them as the most egotistic mod * Captain Blubber ** Caused the Riff Raff forum sub-section to be created * 3kole5 ** A brief section of the Encyclopedia Dramatica article on KnowYourMeme was written in a way which indicates a particular user was frustrated with 3kole5 and accuses 3kole5 of being a cuck who censors tranny memes. Additionally, the post documents that a user was banned for inflammatory content and suspended for 2 weeks for insults and off-topic posts; an unusually broad reason for punishment. ** Username displayed in Tim Pool's (subscriber count 421k+ April 6th 2019) video "4CHAN Has Made CLOWNS Racist?! Or Maybe The Media LIES" shown here: https://youtu.be/YZksWPLPv14?t=140 * Jacob * ParticleMare * Twenty-One * Blue Screen of Death ** Known for his fancifully coded profile prior to html profiles being removed * Tomberry * Mom Rivers ** The opposite of the below user * HolyCrapItsBob ** The most openly elitist abusive moderator; which other mods keep around because they secretly agree with him * mona_jpn ** Japanese meme specialist * Triple Zed * Alex Mercer ** Notorious deactivation Users Image 4a: A user with a profile pic drawing of Gabe Newell is edited high-fiving user Mistress Fortune, in relation to when they were filling the site with weird images, including softcore drawn porn of women. It's hard to stand out when you lack the power of a mod or the edge of a banned user, but that never stopped controversial users such as Bill-Stan (aka Zegorykz) and Mistress Fortune, as well as other notable users such as Derpy Vaz, Adam DeLand, and Zancrow. * Bill-Stan ''(aka Zegorykz)'' ** Notorious for hating anime and having downvoted comments *** Large amount of memes of his avatar hating anime or being downvoted * Nedhitis Image 4b: KYM post showing screenshot of reply to user Nedhitis ''https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1581643-knowyourmeme ** Notable for posting multiple upvoted comments, some of which are screenshot, mocking the KYM staff *** Posted a 250+ upvoted message criticizing KYM staff that triggered admin Adam into posting an angry meme that was downvoted 40+ times. This interaction was screenshot and the screenshot gained 12k+ views and 100+ upvotes as of Sep. 24th, 2019. * '''Mistress Fortune' ** Notorious for uploading softcore inflation pornography *** Significant amount of memes regarding this * Poochyena Image 4c: Meme edit about Poochyena posted by a user. ** Known for controversial social/political opinions in comments/forums that do not seem to favor a particular political leaning. Generally favors skepticism. Typically tries to grab attention at any cost to reputation, often with opinions and ideas that are offensive or ridiculous. *** Advocated female nipples be allowed equally with male nipples on KnowYourMeme, because they believe it's sexist hypocrisy to allow male nipples but not female nipples * Derpy Vaz ** Routinely posts unrelated images in the forums that get large amounts of karma * Adam DeLand * Zancrow ** Highly active commentator seen across a large portion of frontpaged entries * PatrickBateman96 ** Known for being a Trump/My Little Pony supporter ** Frequently mentioned Epyc Wynn in images/forums for years after Wynn was banned * Spider-Byte ** Briefly quoted in the Encyclopedia Dramatica article on KnowYourMeme ** Known for roleplaying in purple text as Rachnera Arachnera (sexy spider-monster girl) from Monster Musume, an anime about sexy monster girls living with a human guy Banned Users Image 5: An image by KnowYourMeme user PatrickBateman96 depicting banned users Emperor Palpitoad (top-left), LisaLombs (top-left second), Epyc Wynn (center), Calculator Fetishist (bottom right), and three other banned users ironically under the caption 'Users Who Did Absolutely Nothing Wrong.' Calling a banned user notable is much like calling last place the first place trophy of losers -and KnowYourMeme's Loserest Loser trophy is clung to by the hands of trolls, shitposters, and controversial figures such as Epyc Wynn, Emperor Palpitoad, Pachirisu, Arcanine, and LisaLombs. While not every user has an easy time fitting in and some even get bullied by mods, these users as well as numerous others went well out of their way to make a name for themselves. * Epyc Wynn: As one KnowYourMeme user put it, Epyc Wynn is a "shitposting enigma;" for full information on Epyc Wynn click here:' '''https://epyc-wynn.wikia.com/wiki/Site_Bans_and_Achievements. ** Banned thrice for varying reasons *** Ban 1: By the mod MSPaint who did it for personal reasons; it was undone by Amanda B. after she was informed by Epyc Wynn *** Ban 2: Forum-section ban by Don who did it due to complaints from mods toward Epyc Wynn which triggered a feud between the mods and admins *** Ban 3: Banned for the official reason of spam ** Repeatedly insisted he was being targeted by mods with trumped up false charges ** Heavily criticized mods and posted forced memes/jokes in Riff Raff most users '''everyone' found annoying ** Triggered drama between mods which nearly caused some to leave ** Viewed by the mods as the most egotistic banned user ** Created the KnowYourMeme Picardia Ball meme via an alt named "Berry Memes" *** KnowYourMeme later parodied that meme with their own version, which promoted via a pop-up, the advertising the original edit criticized ** Notable Copypasta: "The mods on KYM shouldn’t get away with rude behavior or misuse of their abilities just because everyone else is doing it or it’s fun; if you’re a mod you should be a fucking role-model and help people not become the problem." * Emperor Palpitoad ** The first notorious banned user ** Notable Copypasta: "I don't get it." *** The most notable in-meme copypasta on KnowYourMeme *** Nearly all memes of this quote edited over an Emperor Palpitoad avatar variant ** Often confused with Epyc Wynn because Epyc Wynn was banned during Halloween when they were using Emperor Palpitoad as their Halloween username * Pachirisu ** Attempted to rally Encyclopedia Dramatica users to raid the KnowYourMeme website; it didn't work * Arcanine ** Banned moderator ** Made videos criticizing the behavior of the KnowYourMeme moderators ** Has been blamed for spam-banning armedwithhate * LisaLombs ** Voted in landslide forum vote, the most wanted-back banned user ** The most active political pundit on the site to date ** Notorious for far-right views and heavily criticized evidence ** Banned after circumventing a suspension she viewed as unjustified censorship, via an alt ** Notable Copypasta: "Welcome to real fuckin life, this year my mom was also diagnosed with cancer and had a major surgery and round of chemo, my sister got married to her abusive baby daddy, I'm barely keeping my life together and electricity running on my salary, and my nearest family member is 2000 miles to the east. Yeah, shit is shitty, we can all throw ourselves a pity party, but that's not gonna feel any better than looking at baby animals. You have to stand up and struggle every day with the rest of the animal kingdom, that's what it means to be alive." * Calculator Fetishist ** Posted calculators on top of porn * Slime 'Cap ** Notable Copypasta: "I think we were a puddle of shit community due to our behavior down at the IRC. All of you need to stop licking that sweaty ass of your role model 4chan and get back to being humans instead of non-sentient dumbasses who have to become the rudest cockswallowing walnut-dicked chicken shit excuse for a community filled with pride and dignity for their own website." * Lez Huarez ** Spammed the My Little Pony gallery * liberal_genius * Asahiwet ''' ** The most banned user on KnowYourMeme; banned hundreds of times, often once per day ** Also Known as '''CowboyNaruto and ZehaBlackBeard, '''a porn poster who spammed Creampie porn gifs, futas, beastiaility, guro, vore, amputee, and Loli hentai on Knowyourmeme comments, gallery, and forums almost everyday for 7 years ** It is possible there are other users doing the same thing though repeatedly banned alts, but this is not confirmed Relevant External Links * Archived Old KnowYourMeme Wiki aka '''KYMT Wiki: http://web.archive.org/web/sitemap/https://kymt.wikia.com * Epyc Wynn Wikia: https://epyc-wynn.fandom.com/wiki/Epyc_Wynn_Wiki